


Talk of the Town

by creepy_crawly



Series: Kink Bingo 2010 [12]
Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_crawly/pseuds/creepy_crawly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mavros carries on the family tradition of humiliating Valerian's finest on Longest Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk of the Town

The whispering that sprung up as they entered the room sounded like a brushfire, and it made Mavros grin wickedly beneath the mask.

He had expected them, these hushed whispers that spread mouth to mouth behind masks and hands as people looked between he and his partner and those standing near them. He had chosen the costume for his Courtesan very carefully, taking into consideration what Melisande had done and how much time had passed. He had looked at it for all angles, and finally decided that it was worth it.

Standing there, in the center of the large ballroom on Longest Night, the warm flush in the pit of his belly told Mavros that he had been right. It was more than worth the comparisons to his lying, treasonous relation.

Tomas trembled beneath the collective weight of all those gazes, a delicate, tender motion that radiated up Mavros’s arm from where his hand rested on the base of the young man’s spine.

It was the only part of Tomas that could be considered truly clothed, and that only as a nod to tradition. A young Courtesan’s growing marque was never revealed until it was completed; to do otherwise would have been indelicate. And so the elegant silver lines that covered Tomas’s spine were dressed in a flurry of blooming, blood-red flowers, while the branches of the tree twined delicately around his limbs, as naked as he was.

Quite frankly, he was very naked. The flowers were made of delicate silks, and so was the trunk that covered the lines of the start of his marque, but the branches that moved forward over his arms, neck, jaw, and chest were not, and neither were the roots that slithered down around his hips, legs, and groin. They were made entirely of shining silver paint, an elegant conceit. The mask that (didn’t) cover his face was also painted on; it was a beautiful, shimmering white dove.

“Come along, little one,” Mavros said, increasing the pressure his fingertips exerted on the base of Tomas’s spine ever-so-slightly. He drew the young Courtesan into his embrace, as if protecting him from the weight of those hungry eyes clustered around the room, though truly doing nothing more than drawing the attention to himself, as well. “It would be rude not to greet our host.”

“Indeed,” Tomas agreed quietly, inclining his body against Mavros’s.

The older man led him towards where Sidonie and Imriel sat, watching over the room. Beneath Imriel’s mask, he could be seen to be smiling knowingly as his cousin approached.

“Your Highness,” Mavros greeted sardonically. “May I introduce Tomas de Laverian?” His smirk only grew as Tomas’s trembling increased, and the red of a hot flush began to blossom up his spine, starting from his naked ass.

Imriel laughed, not unkindly, as the red glow lit the Courtesan’s face. He was visibly shaking now, clearly horrified to be put in this position, displayed naked before the King and Queen. But even as horror painted his features, the shine of silver on his cock revealed his burgeoning erection.

That just seemed to embarrass him more, and the silver tinkle of Sidonie’s laughter did not help. Mavros stayed for a moment, chatting with his cousin, and then he led his Courtesan away, to the sheltered alcoves. He didn’t spare Tomas any shame, however; he made sure that the young man was turned so that the entire ballroom could see just how hard he was.

By the time they made it into the alcove, Tomas was nearly crying with shame, and Mavros was just as hard, though his erection was hidden by his loose, flowing tree costume. The older man wasted no time, just pushing the young Courtesan so that he had to brace himself against the wall, hands flat and body bent.

“I’m going to take you, right here,” Mavros whispered in his ear, hands stroking over his hot, flushed ass. “Where everyone in this room can see you, and hear you, and know how much you like my cock.”

Tomas’s whimpering increased as Mavros began to toy with his hole.

“And when I’m done,” he purred, his fingers scissoring in Tomas’s already-slick hole, “we’re going to walk out there, and everyone’s going to see just how much you like it.” He kissed the back of Tomas’s neck as he thrust into him.

Tomas moaned, his fingers scrabbling against the wall.

“Everyone’s going to see,” Mavros hissed, bottoming out against the Courtesan’s ass, “just what a dirty…uh!...messy…huh!...whore….ah!...you…ah-ah!...are!”

Tomas arched beneath him, his head flying back, and came.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2010 kink bingo square "humiliation"


End file.
